Dream of Me
by MidoriTenshiSakura
Summary: How does Sango feel after Houshi-sama went away?


Author's Introductory Rant:  
  
  
I'm totally bored to death here in my computer class and I just thought of typing a fic, pretending that I'm taking down notes. *evil laugh* I've been suffering from LSS [Last Song Syndrome for those who don't know... ^-^] because of this song, mix it up with my addiction to Addiction [a Korean movie I saw in a certain station that made want to write a cute fic] and it equates to another SxM. Connection? I have no idea. *Another evil laugh* Sorry if I haven't been paying attention to Inuyasha and Kagome, but it is only due to my opinion that SangoxMiroku pairing is one of the most underrated pair in the anime world. *Awwwwwwwww* Don't you think so too? Say no and I'll send an e-mail that contains a virus that'll corrupt your whole system! Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
  
SDA. ^.^ So with the song.  
  
  
NOTE: I just want to tell you people that I sort of thought that this took place after Miroku left the group for a while to go back to Mushin-sensei and sew back the stupid Kazeana on his right hand. There may be some changes in the normal flow of the story. But hey, don't you do that sometimes too? ^-^  
  
  
  
  
Dream of Me  
by MidoriTenshiSakura  
  
  
  
  
Sango scrubbed off the dirt her body accumulated for almost a week now. And she was enjoying it, thanks to the stuff in the bottle that Kagome made her use, and a funny looking cloth wrapped around a sponge-like substance.  
  
How did Kagome call those?  
  
Oh, a "body bath" and a "loofa".  
  
She shook her head. Somehow she felt envious of Kagome. She had all the luxuries in life there in the other world - instant food, instant cleanser used for a bath, an instant antidote for sickness... and the list goes on.  
  
...And she even has total control over that hanyou.  
  
So what was with Kagome that she didn't have? At first she wanted Inuyasha, but it seems that Inuyasha is forever glued to Kagome. Like resin to a bark of a tree. That attached.  
  
She gave up hope on finding someone to love her.  
  
So it was true. What the elders and the other women from their village told her, they were correct. She would never do for a housewife. She maybe the best taiji-ya ever, but never the perfect wife.  
  
She tried to ignore the feeling of loneliness that bugged her as they journey to find Naraku. Although there were seven of them [A/N: That is, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Myoga and Kirara] in the Sengoku Jidai, she still felt like the only person who was left out in the dark.  
  
And now there were only six of them, because the lecherous houshi just sneaked out and left them hanging, and she somewhat felt in danger.  
  
She scooped some of the spring water and splashed it on her face, then lathered her hair. It really felt good. Damn good.  
  
  
Let me sleep  
For when I sleep  
I dream that you are here  
You're mine  
And all my fears  
Are left behind...  
  
  
  
Kagome wandered deep in the forest to look for the absent taiji-ya. It wasn't that long since she'd been gone, but the grumpy Inuyasha wanted to pick up where they stopped, with or without the "bouzou" as he calls him.  
  
She heard a gentle voice singing. She searched where the voice came from. She wouldn't mistake that for one of Naraku's tricks. It was too gentle for Kagura or that girl with the mirror on her hands. Definitely not Kohaku, or Naraku himself. It was a female singing. Without further hesitation, she quickened her pace, followed where the voice was coming from and came to a clearing where a girl with long black hair, her back turned to the unnoticed and unexpected visitor, was currently in her hygienic ministrations.  
  
  
I float on air  
The nightingale sings  
Gentle lullabies  
So let me close my eyes  
And sleep...  
  
  
"Sango?"  
  
She came to a halt and turned around, and the girl from the other world caught her eye.  
  
She immediately looked down and sat in the water, suddenly embarrassed. "Ka-Ka-Kagome-sama... Ano... Eto..."  
  
Kagome smiled and sat on the edge of the spring, opposite her. "You were singing? I didn't know you have such a great voice!" She exclaimed.  
  
Sango looked up to her. "Thanks for the compliment." She smiled as she began to gather her wardrobe and twisted her hair to drain it from water.  
  
"No, no! Wait! Don't get out of the spring yet! Please sing for me. I know I interrupted your singing, so could you please finish the song you were singing? Please?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
Sango stopped fixing her things and sat down again in the water. "Well I don't really sing for anybody..."  
  
"Please? Pretty Please?!"  
  
  
A chance to dream  
So I could see  
The face I long  
To touch, to kiss  
But only dreams  
Could bring me this...  
  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on  
The boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me...  
  
  
Kagome felt that she was floating. Her voice was truly angelic, and soft, and calming...  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Sango asked, interrupting her trail of thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Why did you stop singing?" Kagome straightened up; her eyes now wide open from the dreamscape.  
  
"Promise me one thing, then." Sango remarked, and Kagome was all ears. "Promise me that no one will know about... you know... Nobody ever knew that I could sing. So please..."  
  
"Un!" Kagome gladly agreed.  
  
"You promise?" Sango began to get on her clothes.  
  
"Uh-huh." Kagome said with a wink, her fingers crossed at her back. 'Your voice just can't get unnoticed, Sango.' "Hurry up, Inuyasha wants to get going already. We have to continue our search for the shikon shards even without Miroku-sama."  
  
  
  
"It's done now, you can go back to your companions." The last twist of beads was finally done, and the void was now sealed... unless reactivated by the bearer.  
  
"Domo arigato, sensei." He bowed gratefully and then stood to go back to where his companions were.  
  
"Matte..."  
  
He looked back to his sensei.  
  
"You cannot use that for a month. It has to recuperate before it is used, or else the rip will get larger and might engulf its bearer into it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to strictly follow what I said, but you can easily disregard my words if you want to shorten your now-shortened life."  
  
He found arguing with him useless. He was correct, anyway. "Hai, sensei. I'll be going now..." And he stepped out of the temple, eager to get back to his group.  
  
'Where are they now?' He thought. 'Did they wait for me? Did they leave me?' He started to run when the last thought came to him. 'I must hurry, or else I wouldn't see them again... I wouldn't see her ever...'  
  
  
  
They haven't gotten any further from where they stopped the other night.  
  
"Feh. You are such burden to me. Restraining me from searching quickly for the shikon." Inuyasha sat on the foot of a Sakura tree, making a rustling sound as he sat on the fallen Sakura. [Gomen ne, I'm not really used to Inuyasha's cussing tone and mode of speech. I am not from America and I don't know how they dubbed him there. Gomen ne! ^-^;]  
  
"Stop that, Inuyasha! You're hurting Sango's feelings. Don't you have any concern for others' feelings?" Kagome looked back at Sango.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome-sama. I'm used to it already. You want me to go search for food?" Sango stood and headed to the woods.  
  
"Look what you did, Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled at the hanyou, who remained adamant about the situation. She sighed audibly and crossed her arms. "You'll never change."  
  
"Feh."  
  
  
  
"Now what can I get for them..." Sango talked to Kirara. Kirara just purred at the other direction, as if pointing to something.  
  
She looked to the other direction where Kirara pointed and found a fruit-bearing tree. "Dewberry..."  
  
She turned on her heels and began climbing the tall tree, and got food for the other members.  
  
"Need any help, my dear?"  
  
Sango turned to where the voice came from.  
  
  
  
"I thought I left the camp here..." Miroku wondered where the Sengoku Jidai was, and looked into the vicinity for chances of meeting one of them.  
  
He sighed when he found out that they already left. He walked again, not sure where to go until he bumped into an old lady.  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai, oba-san." He bowed apologetically.  
  
"Kinishinai desu, Houshi-sama." The old lady smiled.  
  
"Ano... Where are you heading at this time of the night? Do you want me to accompany you to your destination?"  
  
"Iie. I'm homeward bound. I just got some fruits there on the nearby woods. I thought there was no one there on the woods, but I was surprised to see a beautiful lady there." The old lady continued. "She seemed to get many fruits. She said she had companions waiting for the food. What about you, Houshi-sama? Are you headed to the next town?"  
  
"A beautiful lady?" Miroku asked. 'Must be Kagome. Or...'  
  
The old lady interrupted him. "Yes, a lady with an unusual weapon, and then there was a cat-like creature at the foot of the tree. She was up getting fruits there."  
  
Miroku beamed at the old woman. "Does she have long black hair tied up and a katana on her left side?"  
  
"Um... Yes, I think so."  
  
"Does she wear a black cat suit with pink armor?"  
  
"Yes, I think I saw that."  
  
"Does the cat-like creature with her look like a tiger and has two tails?"  
  
"Yes, that cat must be of special breed."  
  
"Then it is Sango!" Miroku clapped his hands in delight. "Thank you, oba-san! You said she was in the forest, is that part where she was far from here?"  
  
"Somehow. But I think you'll be there in no time. You must set foot now, Houshi-sama." The old lady smiled at him gleefully. "You must be looking for her and her companions."  
  
"Indeed I am, oba-san! Thank you for the information!" He bowed with gratitude and then scooted away towards the direction of the forest.  
  
  
  
"Oishii!!!" Shippou exclaimed, and proceeded to munch on his share of dinner.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Sango replied as she handed Kagome some more. "Give Inuyasha some food, he might be hungry too." She whispered to her.  
  
"No way! He should starve to death for all I care." Kagome rolled her eyes and then peeked to look and see that the great Inuyasha was also looking at her.  
  
Inuyasha sneered at her, rolled his eyes and looked away. "Feh."  
  
Sango shrugged. "You know, you'll never be able to talk to each other if both of you will continue doing those. Please, swallow your pride and offer him some food. Even if he doesn't accept it, at least you showed him that you already forgot about... whatever happened when I was gone."  
  
"O~kay..." Kagome answered defeated, and got a dewberry and went to Inuyasha. "C'mon, eat dinner now."  
  
  
  
The rest of the group was in slumber now, and Sango felt uneasy that she was the only one awake.  
  
Why was she uneasy now? She can protect herself from any harm anyway, Kagome would be protected by Inuyasha, and so with Shippou...  
  
So what was it that bothered her?  
  
Oh, Kohaku.  
  
Her little brother, who just died without a reason.  
  
And also the people in the town.  
  
No...  
  
She already felt detached to them. It wasn't them that bothered her.  
  
So what was bothering her?  
  
A sudden thought of Miroku flashed in her mind. The bouzou that ran away from them when they were asleep. Where did he go? What was he doing? Why did he leave?  
  
'Masaka...' She shook her head. Why was it that the absence of the houshi made her worry? He could easily protect himself if ever danger comes. With that powerful kazeana on his right hand, he could suck up anything or anyone who pisses him off.  
  
But he wasn't that violent. He was kind, gentle, understanding, such a gentleman... and lewd.  
  
'Why am I thinking about him anyway? He wasn't kind to me. He wasn't understanding to me. He wasn't gentle to me. He wasn't a gentleman to me. If he was that good to me then why would he grope for me?' Veins popped out of her temple as her anger against the bouzou surged.  
  
She stood and walked quietly out of the encampment and went to the spring where she took her bath that morning.  
  
The moon was high, the stars were twinkling very bright, and the sound of the crickets made her comfortable. 'Such a lovely night...'  
  
  
  
I hide beneath the clouds  
I whisper to the evening star  
They tell my love is just  
A dream away  
Dream away  
I'll dream away...  
  
  
As her mind eased, the thought of Miroku came back to her mind. He was kind to her. He always made her feel comfortable in their company, even if she was just new to them. He was gentle to her. He never made her talk of her past that hurt her, or possibly open another wound. He was also understanding to her. He never argued with her. A tinge crept up her pale cheeks as she thought of his kindness to her.  
  
So he wasn't that bad.  
  
But why was it that he always groped for her?  
  
And somehow, after he went away from them, she longed for his touch?  
  
'Argh! That hentai!' Her mind screamed. Why was she like that? Even that houshi, that lecherous houshi, plagued her thoughts.  
  
She came to a conclusion.  
  
His absence is bothering her.  
  
She misses him.  
  
But why?  
  
She heard her heart beating. Fast. 'No way...' She put her hands on her chest and felt her heart thump against it. 'No way...' She pounded on her chest, trying to stop her heart's action. 'Calm down, Sango. You don't have to hurt yourself because of that houshi. Admit it.' Her rational mind screamed.  
  
She stopped as realization struck her.  
  
She loves him.  
  
  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on   
The boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me...  
Oh... Dream of... me...  
  
  
  
Miroku searched almost everywhere, and the task was very tedious. 'Maybe I should give up searching for them. Maybe they got far already.' He thought as he sat on the thick roots of the dewberry tree.  
  
'No way. I shouldn't give up. If I give up, I won't be able to see her. I won't see the person who would bear my child.' He stood up again and walked further.  
  
Then he heard a voice singing. It was a very soothing, and somehow he walked towards the direction of the voice.  
  
He came to a clearing and saw a lady with a pink kimono and long tresses.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
  
  
She was startled when she heard her name being called. That was a familiar voice. That was...  
  
She turned and saw a man with purple and black clothing, a rosary wrapped on his right hand. He was holding his shakujo on his free hand.  
  
And the name escaped her lips. "Houshi-sama..."  
  
"Sango-sama!" His eyes twinkled as he smiled, and walked - almost ran - towards her.  
  
"Where were you?" Sango stood, anger smoldering in her hazel orbs.  
  
Miroku stopped halfway as he saw the look on Sango's eyes. "I-"  
  
"Didn't you know that we went looking for you? We thought Naraku found you and got you! We hardly covered a mile just because you were not with us! We were worried about you!" Sango cut him off.  
  
Miroku took a step towards her apprehensively. "Sango, I just-"  
  
"I was worried about you!" She shouted, and then covered her mouth when it came to her that she said such words.  
  
"What did you say?" Miroku took another step.  
  
Sango stepped back, unsure of why the monk was taking steps towards her. Her eyes were now uneasy, and tears were forming at the brink of her orbs.  
  
Miroku took more strides, nearing her. "Sango, what did you say?"  
  
She stepped back again, and this time, her foot slipped and she went falling to the water.  
  
Miroku caught her just in time and pulled her against his chest.   
  
Sango was crying. Her sobs were muffled by his cloak.  
  
"You were worried about me?" He asked.  
  
Sango's mind reeled and processed what was happening. The houshi, holding her close, as if possessively...  
  
"Houshi-sama no baka!" She pounded on his chest. "You made me think that you're never coming back..."  
  
Miroku smiled as he tipped Sango's face to face him. "Of course I'm coming back. I just went to Mushin-sensei so he would sew up the damage on the kazeana. I had no intentions of leaving the group. I had no intentions of leaving you..."  
  
Sango had a quizzical look on her face, as she looked doubtingly at the houshi. His eyes were not smiling; there was no unusual grin on his face.  
  
He was sincere.  
  
"You wouldn't leave me?" She asked again.  
  
"Sango..." His voice came husky.  
  
She wondered what he would be doing next. "Houshi-sama?"  
  
He inched his face towards her, and erased the gap between their lips.  
  
It took seconds before it registered to her mind that he was kissing her. And that she was kissing him back.  
  
The kiss was deep, and still deepening, when his hands crept to her tresses, then to her back, and then...  
  
She broke the kiss when she felt the touch on her rear. "Houshi-sama!"  
  
"Hmm?" He smiled innocently.  
  
"Your hand..."  
  
"What about my hand?"  
  
"Houshi-sama!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Hand is on my rear..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO?!" Sango freed herself from his embrace. "You mean you're intention is this?!" She fumed.  
  
Miroku smiled. "Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
"What the he-" Sango shouted, but she was silenced when his lips brushed hers.  
  
"Promise me one thing, Sango." He whispered.  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"Promise me you'll bear my child."  
  
Sango smiled back at him. "Promise me one thing too."  
  
"Whatever you wish..."  
  
"Promise me you'll never grope for anyone but me."  
  
"That's easy." He scooped her in his arms and carried her. "Where are you settling now?"  
  
"Just ahead." She said after a gasp from being surprised at his action.  
  
"Now, sing that song you were singing a while ago before I came."  
  
Sango lifted her head to look at him. "You heard?"  
  
"Of course. Now, sing it for me, please." Miroku smiled, pleading.  
  
  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Hah! Crappy, isn't it? The story just came to me out of boredom and LSS, so maybe you know what happened and it messed up. Anyways, please press that cute button down there to submit your reviews! Gomen for wrongly spelled words and grammar! If you're curious about the song, it's Kirsten Dunst's song in "Get Over It" at the play. By the way, I have a question: Is it kazeana or kazaana? Could someone help me? Please!!! Ja, tack!  
  
  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


End file.
